


you don't have to go all the way

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Episode Related, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: After their brief miscommunication, Patrick offers for David to stay with him for the night. They're two adult men with fully-formed libidos who have the hots for one another. Of course, nothing sexual is going to happen.Of course.[Set after s04e01 "Dead Guy in Room 4"]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 320





	you don't have to go all the way

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo excited to be posting this! It started as a very long message to gottriplets, then got moved to Word when I realized it was definitely more than a random idea. Sometimes you just need to write some PWP and call it a day.
> 
> Shout out to my beta Elizabeth for putting up with my dumb decision to write in an unfamiliar tense and switch POV without any demarcation!
> 
> This is set immediately following the events of my favorite episode, s04e01 "Dead Guy in Room 4". There is no plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning had been insane. Finding out someone had died at the motel is not really the kind of news you want on the first day of a blossoming relationship. Yet, they were still able to get through the confusion, miscommunication, and assumptions it had led to.

David flips the sign over to ‘Closed’ as Patrick counts the till. It had been a good day for their new business and both men hope it’s an indication of good things to come.

David crosses his arms and slowly returns to the counter. He’s grateful Patrick is still into him and understands that his request to stay with him was not based on sex. (However, if sex did happen, David would not have argued.) Except it’s now 5 pm and David still doesn’t have a place to stay for the night. He could ask Stevie, but he knows all she’ll want to talk about is the dead body and all David will want to talk about is Patrick, and David would rather not have a permanent association between death and his business partner.

He’ll probably end up on a cot in his parents’ room, dealing with his mother’s strange sleep yelping, and getting no sleep.

A tent on the side of the highway might not be the worst idea.

“Is everything okay?” Patrick asks. He can see something going on behind David’s eyes.

“Hm? Yeah,” David replies. “Well, no. I still don’t know where I’m staying tonight.”

“Oh, right.”

Patrick should invite David to stay over. He’d done it once before when Alexis had lice. Then again, that was before he and David had kissed and now everything they do is rife with acknowledged sexual tension whereas before it had simply been unspoken.

It’s not that Patrick doesn’t want to have sex with David. He absolutely does. After their kiss, he couldn’t stop his imagination from drifting that far, picturing what it could be like to be in bed with David Rose. He barely slept because that’s how much one little chaste kiss had rocked his world.

It’s just that he’s very much not ready. He knows David is more experienced and isn’t quite sure what his previous relationships were like, but Patrick wants him to know that this isn’t a one-night stand situation. He did not spend months pining for David to jump right into fucking like rabbits. (Though there is a part of Patrick that wants exactly that.) He wants to really get to know David, show him he cares, and _then_ they can fuck each other’s brains out.

With that in mind, Patrick decides that two grown men with fully formed libidos can definitely have a PG-13 sleepover at the beginning of a relationship.

“Well, if you’d like to stay with me, I think that would be…” Patrick shrugs lamely. Fine? Okay? Everything he’s always wanted? There is no good way to finish that sentence without sounding either indifferent or overenthusiastic.

David cocks his head. “I thought you said it was too soon for that?”

“Well, you need a place to stay and, and we talked.”

David’s heart leaps in his chest. “I would really like that. Thanks.”

“Great.”

They both smile sheepishly. Why were they so shy all of a sudden? David’s had platonic sleepovers with people he’s kissed and nothing’s happened. Hell, the last one he’d had was with Stevie and he’d been inside her like, six times before their overnight together when Alexis had had lice. He can handle himself at a sleepover with Patrick.

Once they finish closing the store for the night, David and Patrick climb into Patrick’s car. The memory of last night lingers in the small cabin, and David can’t help but smile.

Patrick, on the other hand, is suddenly very nervous. He reviews all the places David could sleep at Ray’s, but every time he considers one, he just comes back to his bed. Both of them beneath the covers, David spooned up behind him, their fingers threaded together. He blinks and the image becomes filthy, him between David’s legs, pushing his cock into his ass. He blinks again and it’s back to sweet and innocent. Again, and David is greedily sucking Patrick’s dick.

His brain is playing a very teasing slideshow of what could happen, in Patrick’s bed.

Oh, fuck. He’s gonna have David Rose in his bed where he regularly masturbates over the idea of having David Rose in his bed. His heart thuds heavily in his chest and his hands are getting clammy. It’s not a good look to be this overwhelmed by the man sitting not even six inches away from him. When anything _does_ happen, Patrick wants it to be so good for David. He wants to impress him and make him forget about all his failed relationships. He wants to be the best sex David’s ever had. It’s a lot of pressure to put on oneself, but Patrick can’t help his competitive nature sometimes.

For some reason, David is still surprised when they pull up to Ray’s. It’s odd to think that Patrick, a man so put together, has a roommate. Patrick has alluded to the fact that he’d left his life before Schitt’s Creek without much of a plan, so it sorta makes sense that he wouldn’t have his own place. But did it have to _Ray_?

Patrick breathes a deep sigh of relief when he doesn’t see a red Toyota Corolla in the driveway. “Oh good, Ray’s not here. Looks like we have the house to ourselves for a little bit.”

“Do you know when he’ll be back?” David asks. He doesn’t mind Ray, but the less David has to see of him, the better, _especially_ if the possibility of making out with Patrick is involved.

Patrick parks the car. “Not sure, but he usually makes a ton of noise when he gets in, so we’ll have plenty of warning.”

David smiles slyly. “Why? Are you planning something, Patrick?”

“I mean, I figured we’d do _something_ ,” Patrick volleys back, hoping to sound casual. “But if you’re too worried he’ll intrude, we don’t have to.”

“I’m willing to take my chances on whatever this _something_ might be,” David says with a wink. He internally winces. That was way too presumptuous of him to say. They’ve already established that nothing sexual will happen. But Patrick’s eyes dart down to his lips and his cheeks turn pink.

Oh, David is going to kiss the hell out of Patrick Brewer.

The two men head inside the house and up to Patrick’s tragically decorated bedroom.

“I’m hoping you did not choose any of this in here?” David queries, gesturing to, well, everything. He sets his bag down on the floor beside Patrick’s dresser.

“Uh, no, I did not,” Patrick assures him. “I’m not a big fan of country floral.”

While David can’t believe this is Patrick’s room, Patrick can’t believe that David is even _in_ his room. He wants to play this cool. He doesn’t want to immediately offer his bed in case David doesn’t actually want to do that. He watches David slowly take in the room, clearly assessing and silently criticizing each piece of furniture. It’s oddly comforting to know that even in a tense situation like this, David will always be David.

“So, um,” Patrick says, hands on his hips. “As far as sleeping arrangements go, there’s a couch in the living room—”

“Not a fan of sleeping in public spaces,” David rebuffs.

“—Well, if you want something more private, there’s a futon in the basement—”

David’s grimace is all Patrick needs to know about that option.

“—Um, I think there are a mattress pad and a sleeping bag in the spare bedroom—”

Goddammit, Patrick, just offer to share the bed!

David can’t wait anymore. He doesn’t know how long this list is or how many horrible options he’s going to have to hear before Patrick suggests the only one David wants. “Why don’t we just share your bed?”

Patrick’s heart jumps to his throat. “You’d-you’d be okay with that?”

David shrugs nonchalantly, not wanting to reveal how excited he is about the prospect. “Yeah, why not?”

Oh boy, this is really happening. Patrick is going to share a bed with David.

Patrick hates how anxious he is, his whole being is itching with desire. He’s normally so smooth and in control and take-charge, yet David intimidates him in the best way. All Patrick wants is to be good for him.

David can feel the frenetic energy radiating off of Patrick. He kisses him and feels Patrick just melt into it, all that anxiety washing away.

“It’s just me,” David whispers against his lips.

Patrick lets out a shuddering breath and smiles. That’s half the problem. This _is_ David.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do,” David continues, his voice enveloping Patrick like a warm hug. “I’m happy to do whatever you want, even if it’s just this.” David draws him in for a deep kiss that makes Patrick’s knees go weak.

“God, I want to do so much with you, David,” Patrick exhales as he lets his hands roam across David’s back, feeling the soft material of his sweater stretched over solid muscles.

David grins mischievously. “Like what?”

Patrick lets out another shaky breath. He never talked like this with his ex, saying what he wanted from her sexually. Yet right now there are so many thoughts, images, and possibilities flooding his brain that all he can do is kiss David hungrily. He’s quickly rewarded with a deep, contented moan from David that rumbles deliciously against his chest.

David holds him fast, swept away by the scorching kiss. It’s night and day from their previously shared kisses because this one is making David alllll sorts of horny. It’s almost like Patrick is making his mark, planting his flag as if to say that David is _his_.

 _God_ , David can’t wait for Patrick to _plant his flag_ in him.

The kissing is great until David feels Patrick’s clothed erection brush against his own, and then it’s not enough.

“Bed?” David mumbles against Patrick’s mouth. Patrick nods frantically.

David toes off his shoes and pulls off his socks – he is _not_ doing this with socks on – before climbing onto the bed. Patrick does the same but nearly trips when he gets distracted by the sight of David getting comfortable _in his bed_ , laying right where Patrick has jerked off to thoughts of him so many times.

The moment Patrick is in bed, David’s mouth is on his and he’s directing Patrick to lay on top of him. Their legs slot together so Patrick is straddling David’s thigh and _fuck_ , this is better than any dream Patrick has ever had.

They trade long, passionate kisses, their hands exploring over their clothes and their cocks occasionally pressing against the other’s thigh. It’s not enough to get off, but it’s certainly enough to keep them hard.

Patrick loves how thick David’s hair is in his fingers and how solid he is beneath him. David can’t keep himself from grabbing Patrick’s tight ass and _squeezing_.

David finds it truly a shame that making out is so underrated because this, right here, with Patrick, is already a thousand times better than most of the sexual experiences he’s ever had. Everything feels _so_ good.

That is, until it doesn’t.

They’ve started to rock together, their bodies generating more heat, and David is trapped between Patrick and the mattress, causing him to sweat disgustingly in his sweater. The heat is making him lose focus on how good Patrick’s thigh feels against his cock and he can’t let that happen.

“Is it okay if I take my sweater off?” David asks between kisses. “I’m getting really warm.”

Patrick sits back on his heels, dazed from all the kissing. He nods dumbly. “Yeah, yeah, it’s okay.”

“Great.” David sits up and peels off his sweater and undershirt, leaving him shirtless and Patrick speechless. David gently drops his sweater off the bed before laying back down.

Without an ounce of shame, Patrick drinks in David’s bare skin and the dark hair smattered across his chest and lower belly, which continues on under his waistband.

David, meanwhile, is growing nervous. Patrick’s not doing or saying anything. Was that too much? Should he have kept his sweater on and suffered through? Is Patrick finally regretting this?

Then he feels Patrick unconsciously grind his denim-covered erection against his thigh. Turns out, Patrick feels exactly the opposite. David smirks and caresses Patrick’s thick thighs. He watches Patrick’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat and his eyes darken with want.

“Do you want to maybe,” David says coyly, “take off your shirt too?”

As if David had said the magic words, Patrick immediately, with quaking fingers, begins to unbutton his shirt, each button revealing more and more skin until Patrick tugs it out from his waistband and off his arms, and unceremoniously tosses it off the bed.

David has seen many naked men before. He’s seen many men in this exact position, in this exact state of undress before. But he’s never had any of them stare at him with such open wonder and amazement. He’s never had the itching desire to grab them and never let go. He wants to trace his fingers all over Patrick’s beautiful torso and learn every groove, line, and tender spot. For a start, he slowly walks his fingers over Patrick’s belt to caress the soft skin on his stomach. Patrick’s body quivers with lust under his simple touch.

He’s beautiful.

David lets out a soft, helpless whine, then he and Patrick are suddenly colliding in a messy, hungry kiss.

Patrick stretches himself out over David, straddling David’s thigh while _oh_ , pressing his own thigh against the heat of David’s erection where it’s confined in his tight white jeans. He wraps his arms around David, his hands greedily grabbing at all the skin available to him. His head swims from the feeling David’s chest hair scratching against his chest and his beard scraping across his chin.

David threads his fingers through Patrick’s short hair, directing him to kiss him deeper and deeper. He can’t stop himself from grinding against Patrick’s thigh because every shift of his hips allows him to feel Patrick’s cock press against him.

 _God_ , he is making out with his _business partner_ and he never ever wants to stop.

It’s so incredibly hard for Patrick to focus only on kissing David when his lower half wants to _rut rut rut_ , to feel David’s arousal while satisfying his own. He’s never had another man’s hot, hard bulge grinding against him. And while Patrick wants to savor the feeling, he also desperately wants to see David cum.

He moans wantonly. His fantasies have never even come close to this. Now that he has the real thing under him, all Patrick wants in this world is to see David Rose cum. He wants to feel him tense and shudder in his arms with his release. He wants to hear this beautiful, exquisite man gasp his name as Patrick brings him to orgasm. Then he wants to do it again, and again, and again…

Something changes in Patrick; David can feel it. He lifts his hips off of David’s thigh and focuses his energy all on David. While normally David would totally be a fan of this, it is imperative to him that he sees his buttoned-up, put-together business partner fall apart. He knows that if he cums first he might be too shattered to get Patrick off like he wants.

Planting one foot on the bed, David rolls them over, positioning himself between Patrick’s legs. Their bulges rub together directly for the first time, and he watches as Patrick’s dark eyes widen.

“Is this okay?” David asks as he starts to roll his hips like he would if – or when – he gets to fuck Patrick in earnest. His heart pounds with want when he imagines the first time he gets to sink his cock into Patrick, feeling him tight around him, their bodies moving together as one.

Patrick’s jaw drops open and his eyes screw shut to prevent himself from immediately cumming at the sight of David above him. Like, this is what it could look like if David fucks him. He didn’t know – _he didn’t know!_ – this is what sex could be like, that a man between his legs was exactly what his body has been craving. David’s erection drags along the seam of his pants from his ass to his own cock and back. Patrick silently curses his own caution because he has the newfound urge to feel that bulge _right_ against his hole and to grind on it til he cums.

“Patrick?” David says, stopping his hips to wait for Patrick’s response. Patrick makes a disgruntled noise and his eyes blearily open to find David’s full of concern. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathes with certainty. He grinds his ass against David’s clothed erection. “Yeah, it feels _so fucking good_ , David.” He reaches up to cup David’s cheek and draws him down for a raw and passionate kiss.

David, now assured of Patrick’s pleasure, cants his hips with vigor. He lets his instincts take over, rutting his cock against Patrick like an animal in heat, while he kisses him messily and drinks in his _delicious_ sounds. Patrick is so handsome in broad daylight, but right now he is the most sinfully beautiful thing David’s ever laid eyes on.

Their bodies aren’t quite in sync, and it’s bothering David so he manhandles Patrick, grabbing his hip with one hand to direct him. In any other circumstance, Patrick would be embarrassed. He’s had sex before; he knows what he’s doing. Yet David’s big hand on his hip, moving Patrick how _he_ wants him to move, is one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to Patrick. It’s so dominant and strong that it makes Patrick shiver thinking about what other things David could make him do, what kind of positions David could put him in, and how _incredible_ it would all be.

Patrick’s fingers scratch along his skin, not enough to leave marks, but enough to make David want more. David gasps sharply when Patrick drags a fingernail over his nipple. That single sound quickly sends Patrick right up to the edge. He does it again and David stops kissing him to bury his face in Patrick’s neck, fucking his cock into Patrick so hard and fast that the bedframe begins to squeak.

Patrick holds onto David, hugging him close, feeling their skin stick to one another. He sinks his fingers into David’s hair and tugs, releasing a strangled cry out of David. _Oh_ , Patrick was not prepared for such a wondrous noise, so he does it again, drawing a soft whimper that makes Patrick _yearn_. He wants to learn all of David’s noises to play him like the beautiful symphony he is.

David is barely keeping it together. For their first time, Patrick is playing him expertly, like he read a manual on how to make David burn with arousal. David is _not_ coming first; he just isn’t. He wants to feel Patrick fall apart, see his gorgeous face as he climaxes, then he can hobble off to the bathroom to take care of the situation in his own pants. Not that there’s anything wrong with coming in your pants, since that is his exact plan for Patrick. No, he just knows that if these white pants aren’t washed immediately, there will be stains and he can’t afford to lose another piece of clothing from his life before moving here.

That’s right, if he focuses on his pants, he won’t cum from listening to his downright sexy business partner panting softly in his ear as he dry-humps him into the mattress.

_Pants, pants, pants… Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum…_

David experimentally bites at Patrick’s neck.

“Oh **_fuck_** _!”_ Patrick cries out. His entire body tightens around David. His fingers clutch David’s thick hair and his legs lock around David’s hips as he jerks and shudders, coming hard in his jeans. Patrick’s vision briefly goes white.

David picks up his head just in time to catch the end of Patrick's orgasm, his head thrown back in blissful surrender. He’s the most beautiful person David has ever seen.

Patrick can barely crack an eye open before he’s seeking David’s mouth on his. His body pulses with satisfaction, wave upon wave of pleasure crashing down upon him.

“ _Fuck_ , David, that was incredible,” he whispers hotly against David’s lips. “God, that was so good.” Patrick’s instinct is to inflict upon David heaps of praise, to bow down and kneel before him, and _oh_ – Patrick would very much like to kneel before David…

With the urgency of Patrick’s orgasm now handled, David needs to get to the bathroom _immediately_. If he’s here even a minute too long, it’s over for these pants. He tries to shift a little in Patrick’s grasp, hinting at him to let him go, instead, he ends up rubbing his erection against Patrick’s tight ass, which is _not_ helping.

Patrick’s brow furrows and he glances down between them.

“Did you cum?” he asks, full of concern. Had he done something wrong? He’d figured that David biting his neck and making those noises were the signs…

“Uh, no, I didn’t,” David replies hastily.

“Is there something I can do?”

“I just…” David gulps. “I just need to get to the bathroom.”

“David, did I do something wrong?” This is not the afterglow either of them wanted.

David laughs cynically to himself. “You… you are going to be the reason I will have to throw these jeans away if you don’t let me go to the bathroom right now.”

Patrick’s worry and fear morph into pride and an even deeper fondness for his business partner. No matter how good the sex is, David’s clothes will always come first.

David, meanwhile, feels as though he’s going to explode if he stays in Patrick’s arms any longer. So he uses Patrick’s amusement as a distraction to slip away from him.

He doesn’t get far, though, because frankly, Patrick doesn’t _want_ David to jerk off in his bathroom. He wants to see David cum, and he certainly isn’t going to do it from the doorway with David’s back to him.

“Stay here,” Patrick purrs, coaxing David back into his arms.

Contrary to popular belief, David isn’t stupid. He knows when something is about to get sexually interesting and he’s therefore gonna want to stick around for it.

Patrick guides him to lay back on the bed, and stretch out like he was before they’d switched positions. This time, Patrick cuddles up next to him, propping himself up on an elbow to get a good view of his entire body.

“Do it here,” Patrick says seductively as he skims his hand down David’s stomach, reveling in the coarse hairs rubbing against his skin. Then, heart thudding wildly against his ribs, Patrick boldly runs his palm over David’s bulge and gently cups him. It’s not enough pressure to fully feel the shape of David’s cock, but it is enough to make Patrick believe he could get hard again so soon after coming.

Though it’s exceedingly torturous, David intently watches Patrick’s handsome face as he touches a man’s dick for the first time. He’s breathtaking, and David divorces himself from what Patrick is doing to him so he can invest in what exploring a man’s body is doing to Patrick.

Patrick applies a little more pressure, causing David to inhale sharply. This man in mid-range denim is going to be the death of him. His eyes are laser-focused on his hand which is on David, his mouth slightly open as he pants softly and wishes he could get hard again right now.

Without looking away from Patrick’s face, David deftly opens his pants and tugs them open as far as possible, an invitation.

Patrick finally looks up at David’s face. David nods.

It’s happening. It’s actually happening.

Patrick lets out a shaky breath before skimming his hand down David’s stomach once more. This time, his trembling fingers dip under David’s waistband, into his briefs, to wrap around the soft, velvety bare flesh of David’s cock.

Both men groan quietly.

Patrick is mesmerized by his hand _actually_ being down David’s pants while David is utterly spellbound by Patrick’s expressions. He has never seen someone so enraptured by his body, treating it like a holy relic; something special, something sacred.

Patrick finally looks up at David’s face. His eyes are dark and hazy, his cheeks rosy from arousal, and his hair is wild and unkempt. He’s the definition of debauchery and Patrick intends to make him cum.

He fully wraps his hand around David’s shaft, reveling in the girth different than his own. He can tell that David is bigger than him (not by terribly much) but it’s hard to tell while it’s trapped in his underwear.

David glances down to where Patrick’s hand is moving glacially slowly. He knows it’s partly because Patrick is exploring – which David is _not_ going to stop – but it’s also because his clothes are so damn tight. He reaches down and shimmies his pants down helpfully, pulling them just far enough so his cock is fully exposed to the air.

Patrick is completely speechless and enthralled by finally seeing his own hand – his fingers, his short nails – gripped around David’s hard, throbbing cock.

And oh boy, is it a beautiful cock, if Patrick does say so: circumcised with a strong vein running up the side, a perfectly shaped head, and a length that is at least an inch longer than his own… Patrick loves David’s cock. Sure, he’s never seen another hard cock this up close and personal, but he’s certain none of them would be as amazing as David’s.

“I’m not gonna last,” David whispers, his eyes still locked on Patrick’s captivated face.

Patrick glances up at him, tearing his eyes away from his hand on David’s cock, and kisses him. David moans contently as Patrick picks up speed. His calloused fingers wrapped around his dick feel incredible, the coverage is perfect and the pressure is nearly there.

“Squeeze a little tighter.” Patrick does, and David’s fingers tighten in the bedsheet. “Oh, _fuck_. Just like that.”

Patrick needs two sets of eyes; one to watch his hand on David’s cock, and one to watch David’s face.

“Yeah, _yes_ , Patrick,” David moans. “Fuck, just a little faster, _please_.” He closes his eyes and places a hand on Patrick’s forearm, running his thumb over a protruding vein.

Hearing David moan his name _breaks_ Patrick. He presses his body closer to David as his hand flies over David’s dick. 

“Say my name again,” Patrick says, the command spilling off his lips. He _needs_ to hear it. He _needs_ to hear this beautiful man say his name in the throes of ecstasy.

David is so far gone, he doesn’t think twice about Patrick’s request. He whispers - _begs_ \- Patrick’s name over and over as a divine litany said in the most sacred part of one’s soul.

David opens his eyes to look at Patrick. He’s gazing at David with such awe and respect and open desire that it fills David’s chest with warmth and yearning. He wants this feeling all the time. And he only wants it with Patrick.

As much as Patrick wants to watch David cum, he wants to kiss him even more.

When their lips connect, David’s hand flies up to the back of Patrick’s head, holding him there for a deep and searching kiss.

And it’s the softest, loveliest, happiest sigh from Patrick that makes David cum.

His cock gushes cum, spilling over Patrick’s fist and dribbling onto his abdomen. It’s not exactly the mind-blowing orgasm Patrick had, but it’s one that later, upon further consideration, David will rank in the top five orgasms he’s ever had because he’s never had anyone so _pleased_ to just give him a handjob.

In all honesty, Patrick is a bit disappointed he doesn’t get to jack David off for the rest of the evening. He didn’t get to feel the hot, rigid flesh as long as he’d wanted, but he supposes there will likely be future events in which he _will_ be able to see and feel (and possibly even taste) David’s cock again. Alas, Patrick wrings the last of David’s orgasm from him, feeling every last shudder and twitch in his palm.

 _That_ is something Patrick can’t take his eyes off. His hand is curled around another man’s – _David_ , his unyieldingly sexy _business partner’s_ – cock as that man’s – _David_ , his unapologetically gorgeous _business partner’s_ – cum rolls over his fingers. _He_ did that. _He_ made David cum. And while he got to watch neither David nor his cock as he came, he has the proof right here.

David hums contentedly, allowing himself to sink into Patrick’s bed to catch his breath. Patrick releases his cock, letting it fall limply to his stomach, and stares, fascinated, at the semen on his hand. For a second, David thinks Patrick is going to lick it… and then he _does_.

It’s a tentative touch to the tongue to start, where Patrick learns that David is saltier than he expected. Without thinking, he licks again.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me,” David murmurs. If he hadn’t already cum, seeing his strait-laced business partner _tasting his semen_ would’ve sent him.

Patrick chuckles, suddenly self-conscious of what he’s doing. “Sorry.”

“You should be,” David says sarcastically. Patrick grins at him.

“I’m gonna go…” He gestures toward the attached bathroom with his cum-covered hand.

“Yeah, yup, good idea,” David nods, propping himself up on his elbows.

Patrick disappears into the bathroom and David hears the water running. While he’s up, Patrick hurriedly wets a washcloth and shoves it down his pants to clean his own release. It’s no use. He gets it off his skin, but the wet spot on his underwear is big, and his only choice is to take them off. This is frustrating because he wants to get back to David and instead, he’s trying not to trip as he quickly gets his underwear off. Going back into his room for a fresh pair will only delay him further and he wants to touch that man again ASAP.

Every minute that passes, David starts to fear the worst. Is Patrick is having his gay crisis now that he’s seen David’s dick? Is he realizing they’ve ruined this perfect partnership? Is David going to have to have yet another weird, stilted work relationship because a guy he slept with realized he wasn’t gay?

Concerned, David gets up from the bed and goes to the open bathroom door where he’s treated to the sight of Patrick’s bare ass before it disappears beneath his pants. It’s a very nice ass, as David had assumed it was, given how great it looks in a pair of jeans.

Patrick zips up and turns to see David in the doorway looking completely sexed out. His hair is ruffled, and his chest is still bare, but Patrick is most interested in the drops of cum lingering on his stomach and his soft cock hanging out of his underwear.

“Oh, hi,” Patrick says softly. “I was planning on coming back with that.” He points to the washcloth in the sink. “Just had a bit more to clean up on myself than I expected.”

“Mm,” David replies. It settles his stomach, knowing that Patrick had every intention of returning. He just had some… personal issues to clean up first. “Well, I’m here now, so might I…?”

He reaches for the washcloth, but Patrick gets there first.

“No, let me,” Patrick insists, and David is not about to stop him.

Tenderly, Patrick wipes away the cum on David’s belly as well as the stickiness remaining on his flaccid cock. Soon, he’s tucking David back into his underwear. Then they’re just two shirtless men standing in the bathroom, grinning stupidly at one another.

David drapes his arms over Patrick’s shoulders, and Patrick responds by pulling David in by the waist. It may only be day one of their relationship, but this position feels more natural to both of them than breathing.

“So that was a bit more than a sleepover,” David says, finally breaking the silence.

“It was,” Patrick nods.

“And you’re okay with all that...?”

“Very okay.”

“And we’re still…?"

Patrick shakes his head, a smile on his lips. “Still no regrets, David.” This morning, he’d assumed David wanted to have sex with him, and for some silly reason, he’d thought that involved doing things he wasn’t ready for. Instead, they’d had sex and it was the best Patrick has ever felt.

Warmth blossoms in David’s chest. “Good.”

“Are you?” Patrick asks.

“Am I, what? Regretting this? Oh, every bit of it,” he answers sarcastically. “Totally regretting humping you into the mattress and having your hand on me. Ugh, just the _worst_.” He can’t even finish his joke without smiling like an idiot.

“Mm, next time, you won’t regret it,” Patrick whispers seductively as he leans in for a kiss that makes David’s toes curl. The words _‘next time’_ pool deep in David’s belly. Oh, he wants a next time. He wants so many next times with Patrick.

They sway gently as they kiss in the bathroom, nothing too passionate, just two people enjoying each other. That is, until David’s stomach growls loudly enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Patrick chuckles against David’s lips.

“Okay, so it might be time for dinner,” David says, which only makes Patrick actually laugh out loud.

“I think I could definitely eat as well,” Patrick replies. “Do you want me to order a pizza?”

“Yes, but can you do it from my rewards account? I’m very close to earning a free side of wings.” It’s an honest question.

Patrick smiles. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidroseshusband


End file.
